


When the Morning Comes

by sticktofashion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fluff with a wee bit of angst but Jim ain't havin dat, teen because of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticktofashion/pseuds/sticktofashion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He closed his eyes and imprinted this memory into his mind. The smell, the texture of his skin, breathing pattern, how he had to fit his arms around him, the scratch of his beard against Spock’s chest. Spock could cry if he wasn’t raised the way he was. Could cry because he has to leave this beautiful creature in the morning. And Jim would never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Morning Comes

It was 0238 hours Earth time. Specifically, San Francisco’s time. It was the night before Spock was due to go to the Vulcan colony to assist in finding a planet and begin rebuilding their race. Despite his counterpart’s words, he worried for his father’s health and being close to him now that he knew that Sarek did love Amanda was soothing for him.  
  
However, he found himself reluctant to part the being curled around his person, lightly snoring and thankfully not drooling. The burn around Spock’s mouth due to the scruff Jim refused to shave was a pleasant reminder of the feelings this remarkable human had for Spock, and the feelings he returned. The feelings he’d have to put behind to help his people. The people whose numbers had been reduced drastically.  
  
Movement. Spock stilled his hand from its absentminded stroking. Jim snuffled and curved impossibly closer to Spock. Clothed only in boxers due to the intense heat of the room and Spock’s body combined, Spock was mildly surprised that Jim had not complained about waking up with a light sheen of sweat, that didn’t come from sex, for the past month that they had been sharing a living space. Jim mumbled something incomprehensible and… nuzzled his head into Spock chest, pushing against Spock hand. Spock fought against the rush of affection that swelled through his chest and made his heart clench.  
  
If Spock could have his way without a heavy amount of illogical-but-ever-present guilt pressing against him (he had calculated that the likely hood of this guilt happening to be 80.394%), he would stay with his human. Would become first officer in order to keep his human safe and stop him from doing stupid things that cause him injuries. Spock bought his other arm around to grip onto his human. He closed his eyes and imprinted this memory into his mind. The smell, the texture of his skin, breathing pattern, how he had to fit his arms around him, the scratch of his beard against Spock’s chest. Spock could cry if he wasn’t raised the way he was. Could cry because he has to leave this beautiful creature in the morning. And Jim would never know.  
  
Spock had deleted his PADD information from Jim’s. He booked a shuttle for 0830 hours, the same time Jim had to go help Scotty with the Enterprise. Due to the travel time, Jim would wake at 0600 hours to prepare and leave at 0630. At this time, Spock would pack his few belongings and go to his shuttle, not to speak to Jim until Spock was ready to not give his human anything he asked for.  
  
But if he stayed. If Spock stayed, he could continue his relationship with James. He could stay in Starfleet, could get any position he wanted due to his role in saving Earth.  
Jim had been furious when he realized that Scotty had barely been able to grab Spock before the red matter destroyed him. Had punched Spock’s chest until he finally broke down in angry tears. He clutched Spock and refused to let go. Spock sat them down and held Jim; it was all he could do. He held Jim close and stroked his hair, his back, brushed his tears away, and indulged in gently pressing kisses anywhere in reach. Jim kept muttering something about never losing Spock, that Spock wasn’t allowed to leave him ever. Spock knew his leaving would hurt Jim deeply, but Spock had faith in his human’s strength. He knew Jim would recover from his departure in time.  
  
But would Spock? Spock had known Jim was special when he saw the playful fire in his eyes when he cheated the Koboyashi Maru. He had known Jim would forever be a part of his life whether he liked it or not when he fought against Spock on the bridge before Spock sent him to Delta Vega. When Jim had let it slip that he loved it when Spock acted like he didn’t know a colloquialism, it dawned on Spock that Jim was t’hy’la. Spock had resisted melding with James too heavily to prevent a link from forming, but each time the temptation grew stronger. Spock could not predict how he would deal with the loss of his human.  
  
Murmurs.  
  
“You ‘wake?” Jim mumbled. He yawned and blinked up at Spock. “Time‘s it?” He asked with a smile. He pushed up to press a kiss to Spock’s jaw.  
  
“Obviously I am awake, James. It is currently 0458 hours. You need not be awake for an hour and two minutes. Return to sleep, ashaya.” Spock returned Jim’s sleepy kiss with one to his forehead.  
  
Jim’s smile widened. “Mm, you’re sassy. I’d rather be up with you.” Another clench of Spock’s heart. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Jim frowned at Spock’s absent look and silence.  
  
Spock responded by shrinking down to curl himself around Jim’s smooth chest. “Nothing is wrong, ashaya.” Spock responded.  
  
Jim sat up and Spock shifted to where he was now in Jim’s lap. Jim rested one hand on Spock’s back while the other brushed through his hair. Spock busied his hands by stroking Jim’s legs, stubbornly not telling Jim though it would be so easy to let it pour out and have Jim talk him out of leaving.  
  
“This is about you leaving in a couple hours, huh?” Jim asked. Spock tensed and his hands froze. However, Jim’s kept languidly running through Spock’s hair. “Did you really think you could hide that from me, babe?” Spock loved it when Jim called him babe, but would never admit to it. Jim knew anyways. “I hacked the strongest test known and you think I can’t go through your history?” Jim chuckled, digging his hands under Spock to lift him to a sitting position. Spock regained functions and pulled his weight. “Wanna tell me what that’s about?” Jim asked.  
  
Spock looked into Jim’s eyes and saw the hurt. It dawned on Spock that Jim would think it was his fault. That he was too human for Spock to handle, to illogical to want to be around anymore. “No, ashaya, no. Never think it’s about you, my dear one.” It was now Spock’s turn to comfort. He rose to his knees and gripped Jim by the shoulders and tugged him into a hug. “I will never leave because of you, my Jim. That I promise to you.”  
  
“Then why are you leaving me?” Jim’s voice cracked. He had a sharp grip on Spock’s shoulders, as if he was trying to keep Spock there by strength alone. Spock felt the swell of emotions beneath Jim’s skin, roiling about, ready to come out in the form of tears.  
  
“I do not have an explanation that is suitable for you, ashalik” Jim was pressing kisses anywhere he could reach.  
  
“Then don’t leave me. Stay. Come with me on the Enterprise.” Jim’s voice was still breaking.  
  
“My people Jim.”  
  
“The people who shunned you even at your mother’s wake?” Jim’s voice gained strength with his anger. “Those bastards who still judge you after saving them? Spock please, I know they’re your people, but come on, you can’t want to go!” Jim pulled away and stared at Spock.  
  
“It is the logical thing to do, James.” Spock looked anywhere but into his eyes. If he looked, he would be lost, bending to the will of his precious human.  
  
“Fuck logic, Spock. Fuck it. Do you, or do you not want to leave me?” Jim’s voice was shaking with the amount of emotion he was holding.  
  
Spock thought of what his life would be if he left. Diligently performing his duties at his full potential. Arriving to his empty abode to do nothing but think of how James was doing. What James was doing, if he had moved on. Waiting on news about the Enterprise and her crew for any scrap of his old life. Any scrap of James.  
  
This handsome, vibrant human who was attracted to Spock. Who loved Spock despite and because of his unique nature. Who dealt with his want of logic in everything and then presented things that were not logical, but better. Who could call his bluffs and knew when to be serious and when to play. Who was the most sensual and attractive person in both body and mind.  
  
“I could never want to leave you ashaya.” Spock finally said. Jim had tears rolling down his cheeks and Spock stared. His face became blotched with red as it did when James cried. His eyes were squinted which caused the tears to roll out quicker. His mouth was shaking, no doubt holding back sobs. Spock got off the bed and padded over to the bathroom to grab tissues and a glass of water for his t’hy’la.  
  
When he returned, James was sitting with his legs hanging off the edge if the bed. Spock kneeled before him and wiped gently at his face. He wiped away the tears and made Jim finish his water. After returning the glass to the washroom and throwing the tissues away, he returned to kneeling before his human and buried his face into Jim’s stomach, holding him there. Jim’s hands came up to cradle Spock’s head and they stayed that way.  
  
“You are in such deep shit for trying to pull this stunt Spock.”  
  
“Yes, ashaya.”  
  
“If I wasn’t so dependent on your body heat to sleep now, you’d be couch bound for at least a week.”  
  
“Yes, ashaya.”  
  
“You’re going to cancel that ticket and I’m gonna call Scotty and tell him to move inspection to tomorrow and we are going to spend all day in bed and then tonight we are gonna go eat wherever I feel like and you’re paying.”  
  
“Yes, ashaya.”  
  
“And if you ever try to leave for good without letting me talk sense into you again, we will be so done Spock, I can’t take that again.”  
  
“Yes, t’hy’la.”  
  
“What does that mean? You’ve never called me that before.” Jim tipped Spock’s chin up to look at him.  
  
“Friend, brother, lover. The most direct translation would be something akin to soul mate.” Spock allowed a tiny smile to seep through.  
  
“Mm. I like it. Keep calling me that.” Jim smiled and pulled Spock up with him as he stood. “Go cancel the ticket and tell your father that plans have changed.” Jim handed Spock his PADD. “And when you’re done, program your information back into my PADD, you sneak.”  
  
As Jim walked to retrieve his PADD from the living room, Spock grabbed him around the waist and pulled him in for a languid kiss. When they pulled away, Spock leaned his forehead against Jim’s. “Thank you, my Jim.”

  



End file.
